Dirtkit's life Book 1 : Lightning can cause a Storm
by Sorrelheart
Summary: Dirtkit and his brother are born to a cruel and abusive mother. I think you can figure out the rest.
1. Prolouge and Alliances

"Push Larkwing, Push!" Finally a small kit lay in the nest next to his brother. "What will we name them Larkwing?" The proud father Jaytalon asked his mate. "They should have never been born just like me. The clan still scorns me and I never got the life I wanted so I will make sure the same happens to them. The brown one will be named Dirtkit for that is how he will be treated and the ginger one will be named for how I will treat him, Bitterkit." Jaytalon and the medicine cat, Sweethoney stood in astonishment at how the queen was treating her kits. Jaytalon padded solemnly out of the nursery to announce their arrival to Riverclan. "I have two sons. Larkwing has already named them, Bitterkit and Dirtkit." The clan stood in shock before an elder Splashwave spoke. "I knew that cat would do something like this to her kits." The whole clan knew of Larkwing's past. Her father was a Shadowclan cat who fell in love with a Thunderclan Warrior, Larkwing's mother. Her mother knew everything was against the warrior code but she didn't care. When Larkwing was born she was exiled from the clan she loved and went to join Riverclan. They accepted her but she took all her anger out on her kit. That was why Larkwing was going to do the same to her's. "Never should have been a mother, that cat." Splashwave muttered before returning to the elder's den. "Welcome to Riverclan, Dirtkit and Bitterkit." Meowed Sorrelstar before she retreated to her own den. Once the clan had disbanded Jaytalon Looked to Silverpelt and whispered something so soft he could barely he himself. "Starclan please give these kits a wonderful life."

Alliances

Leader-Sorrelstar-White she-cat with brown splotches, paws, ears, and purple eyes

Deputy-Raindrop-Blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat-Sweethoney-White she-cat with light gold underbelly, tail tip, paws, stripes and blue eyes

Warriors- Mouseflight-Black tom with amber eyes

Jaytalon- Gray tabby tom with lighter paws and tail tip with sky blue eyes

Heronswoop- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Falcondive- Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkeyes-Gray tabby tom with unblinking yellow eyes

Crowflight-Black tom with green eyes

Queens- Larkwing- White she-cat with piercing blue eyes, Mate- Jaytalon kits-Dirtkit and Bitterkit

Blossompetal-Ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes expecting Raindrop's kits

Elders-Splashwave- white she-cat with blue-gray legs and blue eyes

* * *

O.k so not my best work so far but it will get better I would like The Last Moongazer to thank for the inspiration to write this chapter goes up after 5 reviews. it is set and ready for you guys so review fast.I am aware that no clan has so few warriors but these are the only ones appearing in the next few chapters. O.k listen up I want you guys to decide what happens to Larkwing because I need to know for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 1

The minute Dirtkit and Bitterkit opened their eyes Larkwing started her revenge, as she called it.

"Now I am going to tell you the rules for the nursery and you will follow them or you will wish a fox was your mother." Dirtkit and Bitterkit nodded at the cruel mother.

"Rule number one, you will not leave the nursery unless I say so. Rule number two, you will not listen to anything you are told by any one. Rule number three I will not be questioned at all. Rule number four, if I am on patrol Blossompetal will watch you but you will still follow my rules. Rule number five, if you see your father you will run and hide because he wants nothing to do with you. These rules will be respected and followed, right?" Larkwing snarled on the last part. The kits looked at each other for a minute then answered. "Yes mama." With that Larkwing left the den then poked her head back in.

"Blossompetal I am going on the border patrol, so I should be back after sun-high."

The minute she left the den Blossompetal got up and peered out the den entrance. The kits followed her gaze to the camp entrance. The patrol left and Blossompetal waited a few heartbeats then ran to the other dens and whispered something into them, and one by one every cat still in camp came in front of the nursery. Blossompetal came back into the nursery to a confused Dirtkit and Bitterkit.

"You can come out now kits. This will be our little secret."

The kits didn't need to be told twice before tumbling out from the nursery. Dirtkit tumbled into a brown tabby tom and Bitterkit tumbled into a black tom. Dirtkit looked up into a pair of blue eyes and realized his mistake. "Opps, sorry."

The blue gaze softened.

"No problem kid, my name is Heronswoop, what's yours?" Dirtkit looked back up and smiled. "My name is Dirtkit, do you want to play?"

Heronswoop frowned and regret filled his eyes, then they fill with an idea.

"Sorry Dirtkit I can't play because I need to help my sister, but I know someone who will." He bounded to the den closest to the pond and disappeared inside. Heartbeats later he reappeared followed by a White she-cat with piercing purple eyes and many brown splotches. She walked up to Dirtkit and stared at him for several heartbeats before flinching away, which caused Dirtkit to flinch away.

Finally she called to a cat. "Sweethoney," A white she-cat with gold stripes bounded forward and looked at Dirtkit astonished.

The cat with purple eyes spoke again. "Do you see it to?" Then the other cat spoke. "I do Sorrelstar."

Dirtkit finally spoke up. "D-did I do s- something wrong?" The two she-cats looked down at Dirtkit, and then Sweethoney spoke.

"No dear, we just saw great things for you in the future."

"Are those my kits?" A gray tabby tom came bounding into the clearing and stopped in between Dirtkit and the medicine cat.

"Yes they are Jaytalon." Sorrelstar nodded watching the entrance.

Remembering what they were told, both kits shrunk back into the nursery and hid in the nest as Jaytalon followed them in.

"Hey, what's wrong kits? Why don't you like me? Why did you hide? " Dirtkit and Bitterkit looked at each other before Bitterkit answered.

"Because Larkwing told us the Nursery rules."

Jaytalon was really confused at that statement. "What do you mean rules?"

Dirtkit sighed before he repeated what he was told. "Rule number one, we will not leave the nursery unless Larkwing says so. Rule number two, we will not listen to anything we are told by any one. Rule number three Larkwing will not be questioned at all. Rule number four, if Larkwing is on patrol Blossompetal will watch us but we will still follow Larkwing's rules. Rule number five, if we see you, are father, we will run and hide because he wants nothing to do with us."

Jaytalon was utterly dumbfounded at the last rule. "Well here are my rules. When your mother is not in camp you don't have to listen to her rules, and I will make sure that no cat will tell her what we do when she is out of camp. O.k?"

"O.k"

By the next moon, Dirtkit and Bitterkit had many scars from their mother.

"Blossompetal I am going for a quick swim." Larkwing left the nursery and Jaytalon stalked in.

"Hey kits."

"Jaytalon!" the kits ran up to their father but stopped dead in their tracks at a certain hiss.

"Why are _you _in the nursery?!" Larkwing came hurtling into the camp and lunged at Jaytalon, dragging him out of the nursery.

"I have a right to see my kits."

She hissed again. "Not good enough"

This time it was Sorrelstar who answered. "He is right Larkwing, they are his kits also, and he can see them."

Larkwing slashed Sorrelstar's muzzle. "You don't tell me how to raise my kits!"

Sorrelstar might have been older than any elder, but she stood he ground.

"You are right Larkwing, I cannot tell you how to raise your kits," At that Larkwing smirked.

"But I can do this." Sorrelstar bounded to the top of her den and yowled. "Let all cats old enough to swim join me here beneath my den for a clan hearing."

The cats of Riverclan gathered by the pond near Sorrelstar's den and settled themselves as Larkwing, Jaytalon, and their kits settled at the front of the clan. "Larkwing you have attacked your clan leader and for that you will be punished. And I have spoken to Starclan and they have said to let the River decide the fate of the Lark. Cats of Riverclan you will vote the fate of Larkwing!" The clan yowled in agreement.

"Mouseflight, Blossompetal, Dirtkit, Bitterkit, and Jaytalon step forward." The cats called stepped forward. "Mouseflight go to the elder's den. Jaytalon, The nursery. Blossompetal stand by the apprentice's den. Bitterkit and Dirtkit please stand out front of the nursery."

The cats obeyed but Dirtkit was scared for what was going to happen.

" I want you five to decide what will Larkwing's fate will be, then we will vote.

Mouseflight spoke first. "I believe she should be executed. She is the reason that Fallensnow, Brightmoon, and Sweetmint are dead. A life for a life."

Blossompetal went next "I say exile, no kit should have to see her again."

Jaytalon spoke "I say that I don't care what the heck happens to her, I just want her gone!"

All eyes turned to the two trembling kits in front of the nursery. " W-we d-don't know w-what should h-happen to M-mother."

Sorrelstar Paused and looked at the kits then nodded. "I understand. You are overwhelmed by the fate of you mother. Your father is underwhelmed, And as an old friend once told me, **why can't everyone just be whelmed?"**

Splashwave was the only one who chuckled at that comment.

"Cats of Riverclan, go stand by the cat you agree with."

Riverclan didn't waste any time bolting to the one they agreed with most.

The clan was evenly distributed when Sorrelstar spoke again. "Dirtkit, Bitterkit it is your turn to choose."

Dirtkit looked at Bitterkit and nodded. Bitterkit led the way too….

* * *

Haha you have a cliff hanger. Well I still need you guys to vote for who the kits go to. The poll is on my profile. And I am going to have a little contest. The first 3 reviewers to answer the either question correctly will get a prize related to the story. So the questions are

Can you guess the kits warrior names?

Who will the kit's mentors be?

Review fast and please say which question you are guessing for. If you win I will PM you so you can get your prize.

May Starclan light your Path!


	3. Can you figure it out?

**(Mystery Cat POV)**

I watch the camp from the other side of the pond. "Cats of Riverclan! It will be you, who decides the fate of Larkwing."

I stiffened, so Sorrelstar was going to get rid of yet another _loyal_ clan mate. I will find her eventually and ask her to join me to take over Riverclan. She will serve as my deputy when Sorrelstar is overthrown and Raindrop is dead. Sorrelstar is too old to know what will happen when I come back. She stopped talking and looked this way, eyes narrowed. She continued, I don't think she saw me. Perfect.

The time for revenge has come!

* * *

Hey guys, so I am going to have a couple of contests! I won't tell you the prizes because I want them to be a surprise but believe me they are awesome! O.k so here are the contests,

What will the kit's warrior names be?

Can you guess what happened to Larkwing's mother?

The 20th reviewer will get a prize

Can you make a connection in all my stories except Grassblade's tragedy?

Who is my favorite Green lantern?

Who is my favorite warrior and medicine cat?

If you guys need a hint P.M. me and I will p.m. back.

And I would like to send a congratulations to ShastamaeFirepool for guessing that Heronswoop would be a mentor to one of the kits!

Till next chapter may Starclan light your path!

And watch for the Wings of the rogue river!(I will let you create an oc if you can figure out what this means)


	4. Chapter 2

Alliances

**Leader**-Sorrelstar-White she-cat with brown splotches, paws, ears, and purple eyes

**Deputy**-Raindrop-Blue-gray tom with blue eyes

**Medicine cat**-Sweethoney-White she-cat with light gold underbelly, tail tip, paws, stripes and blue eyes

**Warriors**-Robinheart-Black tom with ginger belly, tail tip, and paws with dark blue eyes

Swiftstream-White tom with black splotches and green eyes

Nightwing-Black tom with blue-black under belly and light blue eyes

Wolfblaze-Gray-brown tom with white belly, tail tip, and paws with Brown eyes

Snowywolf- White she-cat with light blue stripes and purple eyes

Aquatail- White she-cat with blue-black splotches, light blue eyes, and a plumy tail

Mouseflight-Black tom with amber eyes

Jaytalon- Gray tabby tom with lighter paws and tail tip with sky blue eyes

Heronswoop- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Falcondive- Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkeyes-Gray tabby tom with unblinking yellow eyes

Crowflight-Black tom with green eyes

**Apprentices**- Dewpaw- blue-gray tom with amber eyes

Sorrelpaw-White she-cat with light blue eyes, she is deaf in one ear and blind in one eye

Frostpaw- sleek white she-cat with faint silver spots on her back and honey-colored eyes

Splashpaw- white she-cat with blue-gray legs and blue eyes

Strikepaw-Bright ginger tom with a gold streak across his eye

**Queens-** Larkwing- White she-cat with piercing blue eyes, Mate- Jaytalon kits-Dirtkit and Bitterkit

Blossompetal-Ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes expecting Raindrop's kits

**Elders-**Splashwave- white she-cat with blue-gray legs and blue eyes

Aspentail-Light gray tom with light gray-blue stripes, white under-belly and light blue eyes

Greenlight-Brown she-cat with white paws and Violet eyes. Oldest Queen in Riverclan

Rainspeckle- white she-cat with blue specks and dark blue eyes, blind in one eye, oldest cat in Riverclan.

**Thunderclan**

**Leader-**Lightningstar- Bright ginger tom with a white streak on his side

**Deputy- **Lightwhisper-Black she-cat with glowing green eyes

**Medicine cat-** Honeysuckle- Golden she-cat with light blue eyes

**Windclan**

**Leader- **Whisperstar- Wiry brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy-** Silversky- Silver tabby with green eyes

**Medicine cat- **Poppyseed- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Shadowclan**

**Leader- **Birchstar-Light brown tabby tom

**Deputy- **Fallensnow- White she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine cat-** Timberwood-Sandy-gray tom with amber eyes

* * *

Hey guys so here are the updated alliances for the future 2 will be out by Monday. sorry it didn't come out sooner but I have been going through lots of nausea lately so it is getting better that I could type Starclan light your path!


	5. Chapter 3

Dirtkit looked at Bitterkit and nodded. Bitterkit led the way to Blossompetal.

"Exile!" The clan went up in cheers as Sorrelstar announced Larkwing's fate.

"From this moment on Larkwing is no longer a clan cat but a rogue and shall be treated as such. If anyone sees her on Riverclan territory, they have my permission to kill her without mercy. Larkwing do you have any words?"

"You have my word Sorrelstar, this will be a mistake." She headed to the river but turned back and snarled "I'll be back."

"And we will be waiting, Mouseflight make sure she leaves the territory." Mouseflight nodded and left with his apprentice, Frostpaw and Heronswoop. Suddenly a loud yowl erupted from the nursery and Sweethoney was in there before you could say fish. She poked her head back out of the den.

"Well the kits are coming."

Sorrelstar walked up to her deputy. "Congratulations Raindrop, I think you will make a wonderful father." Soon every cat called their congratulations to the new father.

"I'm going to be a father." Raindrop muttered, and then looked like a trout was dropped at his paws. "I'm Gonna Be a Father!" and bolted out of camp to who knows where.

"Sorrelstar, may I speak with you?" Jaytalon padded up to Sorrelstar.

"Of course, let's speak in my den." They both padded to Sorrelstar's den and disappeared inside.

Dirtkit looked at Bitterkit. "Well, now what?" The clan was scattered, their father was with Sorrelstar, and their mother was exiled. Bitterkit looked at Dirtkit "I don't know."

"Dirtkit, Bitterkit!" Sweethoney called them from the nursery. "Come here."

They walked in the nursery and saw 3 little kits next to Blossompetal. One was a ginger she cat with grey paws. Another one was a white she cat several gray spots on her ear tips, tail tip, and paws. The smallest one was a dark tabby she cat with white spots and white paws.

"Would you like to help me name them?" Blossompetal asked.

"Where is Raindrop Blossompetal? Shouldn't he name them with you?" Bitterkit responded.

"Well Bitterkit your guess to where he went is as good as mine." She sighed. "This one," she rested her tail on the littlest one. "Will be Sorrelkit, in honor of Sorrelstar."

"This one," Bitterkit nosed the grey one. "Will be Stormkit."

Dirtkit pointed to the last kit. "She will be Snowykit." Dirtkit couldn't look away from the little she cat, feeling something he has never felt before. He looked at Bitterkit and saw the same look in his brother's eyes. They lay next to Blossompetal the whole night.

"Look! They opened their eyes!" Dirtkit awoke to Bitterkit's yowl. He looked and saw his brother in the clearing unaware of the small she-kit behind him. Stormkit looked back at the nursery. She had stunning deep blue eyes. The whole clan had gathered to see the kits. Bitterkit turned around only to be faced by Stormkit on her hind legs; they were eye level to each other.

"AHH!" Bitterkit kit yowled and fell backwards to a laughing clan.

Stormkit pounced on him and started batting him with her paws while laughing.

"Stormkit can be trouble huh."

Dirtkit turned around to see Snowykit standing behind him

"Yah she really can be."

"Let all cats old enough to swim, join here beneath my den for a clan meeting!"

Bitterkit and Dirtkit padded next to their father and settled down only to be nudged back up.

"Dad, what was that for?" Bitterkit asked clearly annoyed.

"You two are becoming apprentices silly."

Their faces lit up when they remembered.

"Bitterkit come here next to me."

Bitterkit had trouble jumping onto Sorrelstar's den, but got up with a little help

"Spirits of Starclan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he is."

The clan stood is astonishment as Sorrelstar decided to change the kit's names. Bitterkit stood anxiously next to Sorrelstar, awaiting his new name.

"By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on he will be known as Oakpaw, for his strength, strong as an oak."

Dirtkit heard Jaytalon mutter under his breath. "My kits will finally get the names they deserve."

"Falcondive, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Wolfblaze, and you have shown yourself to be Swift and Clever. You will be the mentor of Oakpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Oakpaw."

Oakpaw touched noses with Falcondive.

"Dirtkit, come here next to me."

Dirtkit padded forward slowly going over his thoughts, and then stopped. _You can do this Dirtkit! Show Snowykit how brave you are! _He padded forward again and got onto the den. Sorrelstar was about to speak when

"Sorrelstar, I don't want to change my name."

The clan stood in shock as the little kit challenged the fierce clan leader.

"My name might not show what I am, but I want to prove that keeping the name that my mother gave me is nothing to be ashamed of!"

Sorrelstar stared at the kit then his father, then back at Dirtkit.

"Dirtkit I see the same courage in you as I have seen in your grandfather, Lightningstike. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dirtpaw. I will be your mentor. I hope I can pass down everything my mentor has taught me to you."

Dirtpaw touched noses with Sorrelstar and went to sit by Oakpaw.

"Dirtpaw Oakpaw, Dirtpaw Oakpaw!"

"There is one more ceremony that needs to be done."

"Dewpaw, Sorrelpaw, Strikepaw, Splashpaw, and Frostpaw step forward.

Sorrelstar started speaking again. "I, Sorrelstar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as Warriors."

"Dewpaw, Sorrelpaw, Strikepaw, Splashpaw, and Frostpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" four of the five said in unison. Dewpaw turned and whispered something into Sorrelpaw's good ear.

"I do!" Sorrelpaw spoke excitedly.

Sorrelstar continued. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names."

"Dewpaw from this moment on you will be known as Dewcloud. Starclan honors your skills in the water and your quick thinking."

"Strikepaw from this moment on you will be known as Strikeclaw. Starclan honors your courage and strength."

"Splashpaw from this moment on you will be known as Splashheart. Starclan honors your stealth and kindness."

"Frostpaw from this moment on you will be known as Frostleaf. Starclan honors your swiftness and courage."

And last but not least Sorrelpaw was going to get her warrior name. No one thought she would be, being blind in one eye and deaf in one ear. She was shaking next to Strikeclaw who was trying to calm her down.

"Sorrelpaw from this moment on you will be known as Sorrelcloud. Starclan honors your hunting skills and kindness"

"Dewcloud Strikeclaw Splashheart Frostleaf Sorrelcloud, Dewcloud Strikeclaw Splashheart Frostleaf Sorrelcloud!" The clan cheered for the new warriors.

Suddenly a cat burst into the clearing, covered in blood.

Sorrelstar looked concerned. "Whisperbreeze what happened.'

The cat known as Whisperbreeze collapsed but looked up. "Shadowclan and Thunderclan are attacking we need help!" Whisperbreeze closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

* * *

Ohhhh. a cliff hanger I bet your wondering what happen to Whisperbreeze and Windclan huh? I would like to acknowledge a few people while I have you attension

Featherpool-For the creation of Frostleaf

The Ginger Wolf-For the creation of Snowykit

ShastamaeFirepool-For the creation of Stormkit

All of my followers and loyal reviews-For the inspiration to keep writing


	6. Chapter 4

"Sweethoney!" Sorrelstar yowled for the medicine cat. She rushed out of the medicine den too the limp Windclan warrior.

"He is dead." Sweethoney whispered to what seemed to nobody.

Sorrelstar called the attention of her clan back to her. "We will fight in this battle, for the warrior who joined the ranks of Starclan to ask us for help!"

The clan yowled in agreement.

"Raindrop Snowywolf Wolfblaze Aquatail Nightwing Jaytalon Falcondive Dewcloud Strikeclaw Frostleaf and Crowflight, to battle!"

The clan yowled for the chosen warriors as they raced to Windclan territory. Sorrelstar called over the cheers.

"Dirtpaw and Oakpaw, you will help Sweethoney. You might not have any training but you will get a taste of battle."

Sweethoney raced over to them and told them to get the herbs that were in bundles inside her den. They grabbed the bundles and raced after the patrol. It was easy to find the battle. When they arrived they saw Falcondive in the lead, who yowled a battle cry.

"For Whisperbreeze!" The warriors of Windclan fluffed up their fur thinking Riverclan was fighting against them but relaxed a bit when they received the help they so desperately needed.

Sweethoney raced over to 3 other cats hiding in a clump of trees. Dirtpaw guessed that these were the other medicine cats.

The tortoiseshell spoke first, her voice quiet. "Sweethoney, what happened to Whisperbreeze? We saw him fighting one heartbeat but he was gone the next. I thought he collapsed."

Sweethoney hung her head. Dirtpaw and Oakpaw did the same. "Oh Poppyseed, Whisperbreeze is dead. Died of his wounds most likely."

Poppyseed looked shocked. "Bu-but how did you know? Did you find his body? And how did you know we needed help?"

Sweethoney spoke again, this time a little more cheerful. "He raced to the camp and asked for help. He collapsed when he finished speaking. He died to save his clan, like a noble warrior should."

The sandy gray tom spoke. "Yes, I met him once along the border, this morning actually. He kept talking about how his mate was expecting his kits and couldn't wait to see them."

The last cat spoke. "I met him also Timberwood, he had his whole life ahead of him."

The medicine cats stood in silence for a while until the cat with the golden fur spoke, angrily.

"This battle should have never happened! Lightning star and Birchstar should listen to their medicine cats!"

Timberwood spoke again with the same anger as the golden cat. "You're right Honeysuckle! Our leaders did this out of greed and look what happened. An innocent warrior was killed."

Poppyseed spoke, tail lashing. "I wish we could get through to those two, but we would get attacked by their warriors."

Dirtpaw had enough and looked at the battlefield and saw a boulder in the middle of it. He raced towards it.

"Dirtpaw come back!" This would be the one time he would not listen to his brother's pleads.

He twisted through the battle until he got on top of the boulder. He could see the medicine cats watching in horror unaware of what he was going to do.

He gathered every piece of energy in yowled at the top of his lungs.

"ENOUGH!" Instantly the fight stopped and all eyes were on him. He beckoned the medicine cats with his tail to come forward. Instead of standing up there in silence, which could lead to the fight starting again, he started talking. First he scanned the crowd for who he was looking for.

"You two are a disgrace to the clans!" Birchstar and Lightningstar were about to pounce but Whisperstar, Sorrelstar and their deputies held them down.

"You started this battle for your own reasons, would any cat like to guess what. A Thunderclan warrior stepped forward. "Lightningstar said that he received a sign from Starclan that Windclan would destroy us."

"Yay Birchstar told us the same thing!"

"Well your wrong! They lied to their own clan! They did this out of greed."

The medicine cats were next to the boulder so he was about to get down but

"Keep going Dirtpaw be our voices! You go up there to Oakpaw, stand by your brother."

Oakpaw leapt up onto the boulder next to Dirtpaw and whispered "I got something to say, do you mind?"

Dirtpaw shook his head.

Oakpaw spoke his voice full of courage "How many of you know a warrior named Whisperbreeze?"

Every cat in the clearing responded with a yes. "Well he is dead, and you know what else I heard?"

Dirtpaw heard a growl and looked to see Birchstar trying to throw off Sorrelstar, but she smacked him on the head and looked back up at the apprentices. "Keep going."

"I heard that he was fighting with Birchstar! He managed to get away from him and get to the Riverclan camp for help. He died a noble warrior and he will not be forge-"

Oakpaw stopped at a battle cry from the back of the crowd. The cats parted to let a Silver tabby through. She stalked forward until she was in front of Birchstar. She swiped her claws across his face.

"You killed my mate. These kits will never know their father!" Sorrelstar got off of Birchstar, but stood ready to help the she-cat.

"He was a pathetic half-clan warrior, he deserved to die." Now a pure white Thunderclan warrior came stalking forward.

"Our son was not pathetic Birchstar, You forced me to give him to you and you dumped him on the Windclan border! You deserve to die!"

The two she-cats lunged at Birchstar and nobody stopped them, clearly not wanting any part of the she-cat's wrath. The quickly over powered him and took his last life.

The Silver tabby went to Poppyseed and sobbed while the white she-cat stood at the face of the crowd.

"Lightningstar you should die to." The she cat yowled and lunged towards him.

"Stop it Fallensnow." Sorrelstar mewed "Would your son want you to do this. You killed the one who killed him isn't that enough?"

Fallensnow stopped and sat back down

"Shadowclan, Thunderclan go home, you will decide what to do know."

The cats were starting to leave but Timberwood and Honeysuckle stopped and turned around.

"Dirtpaw Oakpaw!" Honeysuckle started. "Dirtpaw Oakpaw!" Timberwood repeated

Poppyseed yowled next with Sweethoney "Dirtpaw Oakpaw!"

Whisperstar looked confused at the medicine cats but realized what they were doing "Dirtpaw Oakpaw!"

Soon every cat was chanting the names of the two apprentices who stopped the battle.

Timberwood spoke again. "These are the cats that became the voice of the medicine cats to stop the battle!" The cats cheered for a while except for Shadowclan and Thunderclan, who left.

Whisperstar came up to Sorrelstar "Thank you for helping us Sorrelstar, but we ask for you to help us once more. Windclan's camp was destroyed in the battle. There is nothing left so I ask of you, will you let us shelter with you until the camp is rebuilt?"

Sorrelstar thought for a while until Raindrop, Wolfblaze and Snowywolf came up to the two leaders.

"What do you three think, should we let Windclan shelter with us until they rebuild their camp?"

Snowywolf spoke for the tree of the warriors. "I would like to see how badly it is first before we accept."

Raindrop and Wolfblaze nodded in agreement.

"Well Whisperstar would you mind if we see the camp?"

Whisperstar sighed. "This is the camp, or what is left of it. Some warriors fought my warriors and some went to work destroying the dens. We managed to get Silvercloud and Squirreltail out of camp to safety.

Sorrelstar looked shocked at what used to be the Windclan camp. "Of course you my shelter with us."

Whisperstar sighed in relief. "Thank you. Windclan will be in your debt."

Sorrelstar beckoned the clan with her tail. "Riverclan back to camp."

Whisperstar did the same. "Windclan, Riverclan has been kind enough to let us shelter with them."

Both clans padded towards Riverclan territory. Dirtkit was about to follow when

"You will never be safe from me Dirtpaw." Dirtpaw looked around but no one was there.

He quickly bolted towards the camp. He finally caught up to Sorrelstar who was in the lead.

"I'm proud of you Dirtpaw; it takes real courage to stop a battle."

When they walked into camp Whisperbreeze was in the center of camp already prepared for the vigil. Windclan was the smallest clan in the territory so they fit in the dens packed with Riverclan warriors.

Whisperbreeze's mate Silvercloud saw his body and lay beside him.

"Strikeclaw, Sorrelcloud show the warriors where they will be staying, Oakpaw show the Apprentices their den, and Dirtpaw show Squirreltail and Silvercloud where they will be staying."

Dirtpaw looked for the cat known as Squirreltail but didn't see her. Then he saw a white tom with a bushy ginger tail at the elders den talking to Splashwave, he guessed that Squirreltail was an elder and found the den himself. Dirtpaw walked over to Silvercloud. He didn't want to tear her away from her dead mate.

"Silvercloud, may I help you settle in the nursery?"

Silvercloud looked up and rose to her paws. "Yes, that would be nice."

Dirtpaw led the way to the nursery. Inside were 2 kits next to a dozing Blossompetal. Sorrelkit had passed the night she was born of unknown causes. The minute Silvercloud was in the den, Blossompetal got up and started hissing and spitting and Silvercloud.

"Blossompetal, wait let me explain." Blossompetal listen as Dirtpaw told her what happened at the battle.

Blossompetal looked guilty as he spoke. Then she turned her attention to Silvercloud.

"I'm sorry, I'm Blossompetal and these are my kits Snowykit and Stormkit."

The kits awoke at their names and stared at Silvercloud.

Snowykit's eyes sparkled at the Windclan She-cat. "Look Stormkit we captured a Windclan warrior. I am Snowystar, leader of the nursery and this is my Deputy Stormbreeze."

Silvercloud turned to Blossompetal. "Are kits always like this?"

Blossompetal sighed. "You get used to it. Now kits this is Silvercloud and she is a Windclan queen. Windclan is going to stay with us for a while."

Stormkit bounced up and down "Yay, more victims!" She squealed as she ran out of the nursery to scare the guests.

It was already moon high and Dirtpaw couldn't sleep. He padded out of the den and towards the entrance. He padded past Riverclan's new warriors on vigil. He turned back.

"I can't sleep; I'm going on a walk by the river."

Dewcloud nodded and Dirtpaw was on his way. He found a spot that overlooked the river and the night life. He heard a noise behind him and whipped around to see Snowykit behind him.

"Snowykit what are you doing here?"

Snowykit looked scared as Dirtpaw yelled at her. He quickly realized what he did and spoke again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell, but what are you doing here Snowykit?"

Snowykit spoke. "I couldn't sleep so I sneaked out and aw you so I followed you because I wanted to see the river too."

He just couldn't bring himself to tell Snowykit to go back to camp. They lay next to each other watching the river. Dirtkit dozed off for a while and awoke to the scent of Thunderclan and Shadowclan. He was quickly pinned down by Lightningstar.

"Oh, it's the kit that got my friend killed, well guess what?" Lightningstar leaned down till his nose touched Dirtpaw's ear.

"We have become Lightningclan, and we will rule the forest."

Dirtpaw knew better but a growl still rumbled in his throat.

"Oh look the little kitty wants to be mean, well you will have to be punished. Flamestreak show the little kitty our prize."

One of the warriors with Lightningstar came forward with a little white bundle in his jaws.

"NO! Leave Snowykit alone! Take me, not her. She didn't do anything."

Lightningstar now had a large smile across his face. "To bad little kitty, we want all the territory here and she will be the key to get what I want."

He looked at Snowykit who was now scared beyond belief.

"Dirtpaw, help me please."

"Don't worry Snowykit, I won't let them take you."

A horrifying purr came from Lightningstar.

"To Bad kitty." Lightningstar brought his paw down on Dirtpaw's head.

"Dirtpaw!" The last thing he heard was Snowykit crying his name.

Then the world went black.

* * *

Yay! 2 chapters in one day! I would like to report that I have discovered cliffhangers recently and I love them! I will try to get in a few more chapters in by Friday because I am going on vacation next sunday. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and a little spoiler for some the next chapter will be Snowykit's pov. so read and review as I would like at least 40 reviews by Monday! May Starclan light your path! till next chapter! And if are confused on anything you can pm.


	7. Chapter 5

"Dirtpaw!" Snowykit yelled for her best friend, hoping maybe someone else might hear her to. The big ginger tom, looked at her and smiled, but not a happy smile an evil one.

"Flamestreak come on, let's go. We can leave this one for dead." He followed by kicking Dirtpaw's body.

"No Dirtpaw! Wake up, please! Don't let them take me! Dirt- "the big ginger tom grabbed her muzzle, obviously telling her to be quiet or else.

They walked through the forest until they entered a large clearing with many cats. The big ginger tom leapt onto a tree branch with Flamestreak right behind him. Some cat yowled

"Hey Lightningstar and Flamestreak are back!"

The clan gathered beneath the tree as Lightningstar spoke.

"Cats of Lightningclan! As you know I went to Riverclan with Flamestreak to 'talk' about them giving us their territory, but we have come back with something better!"

Flamestreak lifted his head to show Snowykit dangling from his jaws. Lightningstar waited for the cheering to die down before speaking again

"We have caught us a Riverclan kit. We will use her to get what we want!"

"Flamestreak put her in the den and you know what to do afterwards." Flamestreak carried her to the medicine den and got something from the medicine cat and went to another 'den' as they called it.

When they got inside Flamestreak dropped her and pushed seeds towards Snowykit. She lapped them up quickly not wanting to get in trouble. She began feeling drowsy and Flamestreak started to wrap vines around her paws so she couldn't move. Then she passed out.

When she awoke there was a little bit of light in the den coming from the roof. She realized two things. She could move, and Flamestreak block the entrance with brambles so she could not get out. She heard familiarly voices outside the den. She managed to drag herself to the blocked entrance to her.

"Let her go Lightningstar!" It was Sorrelstar! They came to rescue her!

"I will when you give us your territory! Until then she will be a prisoner of Lightningclan."

"Lightningstar, enough of this there will always be 4 clans in the forest."

"That is where you are wrong Sorrelstar! One clan will rule the forest and it will be Lightningclan!"

Snowykit could scent Dirtpaw and tried to call him "Dirtpaw!" but I came out as a whisper.

"We'll be back Lightningstar!" she heard Dirtpaw snarl.

"Creamfeather escort them to the border!"

It seemed like moons before Creamfeather came back and Flamestreak came into the den.

"Come on kit!" Flamestreak took her out of the den and carried her into Lightningstar's den. There was a small fire in the corner of it._ They're gonna put me in the fire!_

"You may go Flamestreak."

Flamestreak dropped Snowykit at Lightningstar's paws and left the den.

Lightningstar turned his attention back to Snowykit.

"I was told you tried to call for help today. That will result in punishment." He grabbed Snowykit's tail and put it in the fire.

She tried to scream but she was too weak to even try. This lasted for several heartbeats, and then he pulled out Snowykit's tail and brought her back to her den to a waiting Flamestreak.

"Make sure she doesn't try anything tomorrow. I have a feeling Sorrelstar will send a patrol for her during the gathering tonight. Make sure she is secured in the den."

Flamestreak nodded "You can count on me Lightningstar. And there is one thing I think you should know. It is more of a clan problem than anything else."

Lightningstar cocked his head.

"Well you see Lightningstar my sister has liked you since she was a kit and, uh she can't tell you herself so. Ya"

Lightningstar answered after a while "Finish with this and we will talk on the way to the gathering. I also want at least four warriors on guard."

Flamestreak dragged her into a small hole inside the den with no room to try and move or any light. He threw her in inside the floor was covered in sticky honey-covered cobwebs. Flamestreak stretched cobwebs across the entrance and covered it with brambles and left the den. Snowykit knew that no one would come. Even if they did they wouldn't find her. All she could do was lay in the darkness. She fell asleep quickly. She quickly awoke to scratching and tried to stand by couldn't from her vine wrapped legs. Soon the scratching stop and she heard a quiet thump.

"Snowykit!" she heard someone whisper.

"D-Dirtpaw?" she heard clawing at the brambles but darkness over took her, but she could still hear.

"Oh Snowykit what did they do to you?" She felt him pick her up by the scruff of her neck and gently carried her down a tunnel

* * *

**Ok now it is time for Dirtpaw's P.O.V after Snowykit was taken**

* * *

"Dirtpaw? Can you here us?" Sweethoney was talking to him he didn't want to answer but did anyway.

"Ya." He could smell Sorrelstar in the den also. She questioned him next.

"Dirtpaw what happened last night?"

He sighed. All he wanted to do is sleep. "I couldn't sleep so I went out to the river to try and clear my head, then I heard something and saw Snowykit behind me. She said she couldn't sleep either and snuck out and also saw me. We fell asleep together, but I woke up and Lightningstar pinned me down. He told me that Thunderclan and Shadowclan have united and became Lightningclan. He said that he wanted more territory and also said that he would use Snowykit to get it then hit me on the head."

Sorrelstar sighed. "My suspicions were correct then I will see if Whisperstar will unite with Riverclan to face them in battle."

He heard her pad out of the den and went to sleep.

"Let all cats join here beneath my den for a clan meeting!" Dirtpaw awoke and rose to his paws and padded out of the den.

Sorrelstar and Whisperstar were on Sorrelstar's den. Every cat in the clan came to see what was happening.

Whisperstar spoke "Cats of both clans! Me and Sorrelstar decided that the only way to beat Lightningclan is to unite as well."

Some cats cheered but some weren't too fond of the idea.

It was Sorrelstar's turn to speak. "We will be known Stormclan for the time being. Unlike lightningclan our new clan name has meaning for both clans. Stormclan for the fierce winds and raging rivers! This clan meeting is over."

Sorrelstar and Whisperstar leapt off the den.

Sorrelstar padded over to Dirtpaw. "Me, Wolfblaze, Raindrop and you are going to get Snowykit back. We are leaving now."

Dirtpaw padded over to the camp entrance, his fur fluffed and claws unsheathed. Sorrelstar led the way to the Lightningclan camp. They were met by Lightningstar talking to Flamestreak in the clearing. Lightningstar turned around.

"Hello Sorrelstar, have you lost something?"

Sorrelstar unsheathe her claws "Where is she Lightningstar?"

Lightningstar laughed. "Sorrelstar, I have to tell you what I want before I give her back. I want all of Riverclan's Territory. If you agree then I will give you three days to leave and will give you your kit you comply with my terms."

Sorrelstar lashed her tail. "You will never get Riverclan territory. Stormclan will stand and fight."

Lightningstar cocked his head. "So you have joined with Windclan huh? Well then you will never get your kit back."

Sorrelstar was now getting irritated "let her go Lightningstar."

"I will when you give us your territory! Until then she will be a prisoner of Lightningclan."

"Lightningstar, enough of this there will always be 4 clans in the forest."

"That is where you are wrong Sorrelstar! One clan will rule the forest and it will be Lightningclan!"

Dirtpaw thought he heard his name called by figured he was hearing things.

"We will be back Lightningstar." He snarled.

"Creamfeather! Escort them to the border!"

A small cream colored she-cat with a snow white underbelly, ears and tail stepped forward and waited at the camp entrance. Once they were at the border, Creamfeather spoke.

"Wait I need to talk to you."

Sorrelstar stopped and turned around waiting for her to speak.

Creamfeather spoke again. "Some of the cats in Lightningclan want to leave and fight Lightningstar. He is cruel to elders and kits. He doesn't deserve to be leader. I want to lead my group away to prepare a war, but there are only a few of us. So I ask can my group join Stormclan until Lightningstar is gone."

Sorrelstar stared eyes narrowed at the small she-cat, than finally spoke "You may but our camp is already too small so you would need to build a den for your group outside of camp."

Relief filled Creamfeather's eyes "Thank you Sorrelstar. We will come tonight if you don't mind."

Sorrelstar nodded and left Creamfeather at the border. Dirtpaw went up to Sorrelstar.

"Sorrelstar, can I try and catch some fish while we're out?"

Sorrelstar looked at Dirtpaw. "Don't be out to long though."

"Thank you" he dipped his head and went back to the border hoping Creamfeather would still be there.

"Creamfeather!" he hissed when she spotted the she-cat

She turned around and padded over to him. "I'm guessing you want to know about the kit right?"

He nodded his head.

"Well she is fine for the moment but Lightningstar will hurt her if she finds out she tried to call you, so we have to rescue her fast. I'll meet you're here tonight at moon high."

"Ok thanks Creamfeather."

Moon high came quick and thankfully he wasn't going to the gathering.

He met Creamfeather at the border and they ran until they reached a mud den.

"You will have to dig into the den. My group is waiting on the other side of these bushes so I will wait with them. When you have the kit run to the border and we will be right behind you got it?"

"Ya." Dirtpaw was already halfway in the den. When he was finally in he didn't see Snowykit.

"Snowykit?" he whispered.

"D-Dirtpaw?" He heard her reply from behind some brambles. He clawed through them and ripped the cobwebs and saw her lay with her legs tied and laying in something sticky. He prayed to Starclan it wasn't blood but quickly discovered it was honey. He bit through the vines around her legs and bolted out of the den. He turned to make sure that Creamfeather was behind him and she was, behind her were at least 10 cats. The made it across the border and Dirtpaw came into the apprentices den and started licking Snowykit clean. He wasn't fond of the taste of honey but pulled through.

"Don't worry Snowykit, I will be right here next to you. Forever and ever."

* * *

Ok guys 3rd one today so im done for a day or two. And I would like to let you know I dint want this to happen to Snowykit, but I had to show what Lightningstar was like and I cried the whole time I wrote this.


	8. Chapter 6

Ok guys I'm back from vacation and fixed my laptop! I'm gonna be nice so I'm gonna give you guys 2 chapters today. Well a chapter and a new alliances because I want to show you just how the "2" clans are holding out. Now LEZZ GO!

Dirtpaw woke up to a furious yowl

"DIRTPAW!" He knew Sorrelstar was furious with him now. He cautiously padded out of the den and over to Sorrelstar's den. _She must have found out what I did last night. _He thought to himself. He padded in her den to find a furious Sorrelstar and Whisperstar.

"What happened last night?!"

Dirtpaw shrunk back from the angry leaders but then he heard a voice in his head

_Come on Dirtpaw! Show them the courage the saw in the battle!_

"I got Snowykit back and showed the others the way here."

Whisperstar sighed

"You have to admire his courage. But you still should have atleast told someone what you were doing."

Sorrelstar nodded.

"Whisperstar is right Dirtpaw. Not even Oakpaw knew where you were last night. You had the whole camp worried. You will be punished for what happened. You will tend to the elders for the next moon."

Dirtpaw was going to retort but the voice came back

_It isn't worth it. Just take the punishment Dirtpaw._

"Yes Sorrelstar, Whisperstar." He quickly padded out of the leader's den to the medicine den.

"Sweethoney, I need some mouse bile."

"Oh Dirtpaw you startled me! Here and don't lick your paws when you're finished."

"Thank you Sweethoney."

He padded to the elders den.

"I'm here to help you guys for the next moon."

He loved being in the elder's den honestly. Strikepaw told him that you never hear the same story twice and they are very kind.

"Oh thank you Dirtpaw! I have had a tick right on the back of my ear." Splashwave meowed.

"Squirreltail why don't you tell Dirtpaw a story while he works." Meowed a cat that Dirtpaw didn't know.

"You know I think I will Rainspeckle." Squirreltail yawned

The tick and flea searches went quicker than Dirtpaw thought thanks to Squirreltail's stories.

"Would you like me to hunt now?" Dirtpaw asked

The elders nodded and Squirreltail was the only one who spoke.

"I think I will join you. I'm in the mood for a rabbit."

The two cats padded out of the den and Dirtpaw spotted Oakpaw dozing infront of the Warriors den.

"Hey Oakpaw want to go hunting?" Dirtpaw called to his brother.

Oakpaw jumped to his paws

"I've been waiting to hunt with you all day!"

Together the tree cats padded out of the camp and to Windclan territory. Since Windclan and Riverclan become Stormclan The new clan hunted on both territory's to support every cat. They stopped at the border when Squirreltail stumbled.

"You two can fish for a while. By bones are old and need to rest."

The two brothers nodded and padded to the stream near Lightningclan territory.

Oakpaw froze

"Did you hear that?"

Dirtpaw stopped with his ears pricked and heard muffled noises in the under growth.

"yay. I do."

Dirtpaw and Oakpaw cautiously padded over to the under growth and peered through to see two cats. One was Flamestreak, the large ginger Lightningclan Deputy and the other was Sorrelcloud. Flamestreak was dragging Sorrelcloud towards the border. Oakpaw quickly stiffened at something on the other side of the two cats. Dirtpaw followed his gaze to see another pair of eyes staring at them. The scent of mouse bile lingered freshly in the air.

"Oakpaw, I think its Squirreltail over there." He whispered.

"I think youre right. Well should we send the fish brain prisoner or send him running?"

Dirtpaw stared at his brother then realized what he meant.

"Let's take him back."

The two exploded from the undergrowth and onto the fierce deputy followed by Squirreltail. The three cats overpowered the deputy.

A Stormclan patrol came by and over to them. On the patrol were Wolfblaze, Heronswoop, and two Windclan cats.

"Well what do we have here? The Lightningclan deputy?" Wolfblaze taunted

Flamestreak growled

"You know that my clan will come for me, Wolfblaze."

Wolfblaze laughed

"Of course I know, but you're coming with us."

Squirreltail went limping of in the other direction.

"Where are you going Squirreltail?"

Squirreltail looked back

"I got a rabbit I need to get I'll meet you back at the camp."

Dirtpaw and Oakpaw went to help Sorrelcloud up.

They made their way back to camp and helped Sorrelcloud to the medicine den. They padded over to the fresh kill pile and settled down to eat a small trout and a finch. The clan was already gathering beneath the leaders den eager to hear about Flamestreak.

Sorrelstar padded out of the den

"Let all cats-oh!" She was surprised to see the clan gathered already along with the rebels from Lightningclan sitting in the front of the clan.

"As you all heard we have captured Flamestreak and he won't be leaving anytime soon."

The clan went up in cheers as Sorrelstar continued. Dirtpaw was lost in his thoughts as she went on.

"I believe that he shall be kept with Creamfeather's group of cats."

Creamfeather smirked "It would be an honor Sorrelstar."

Creamfeather led her group out with Flamestreak in the middle. Dirtpaw retreated to his nest along with Oakpaw. Sorrelstar stopped in front of the den.

"Good job you two."

Sleep quickly over took Dirtpaw and he awoke in a lush scenery along a River filled with fish. A cat emerged from the River and padded over to him

"You did well today Dirtpaw."

Dirtpaw gasped "You're the voice I hear."

The silvery tom purred.

"yes I am. My name is Riverstar and I have something important to tell you."

Riverstar leaned closer to Dirtpaw.

"Beware of the stray lightning in the storm."

Riverstar started to fade away and Dirtpaw woke up.

"What just happened?"

Then a pair of amber eyes peered into the den.

* * *

Ok guys I hop you like and im having a little contest.I need kits and quite a few of them so I want you guys to include in your review 1 or more kits here is a template for you guys

Name-

Description-

Personality-

Role-

Clan-

and im also gonna need rogues loners and kittypets you can use the same template and instead of a role give me their backstory and instead of clan give me rogue, loner, or kittypet.

I know this sounds like a lot but im gonna need between 10-15 kits and 15-20 cats outside the clans before the next chapter comes out. I hope you guys can help me out and please put them in a will be mentioned in the next chapter for the creation of your cats. Please help me guys. and plz no silly names like lollipopkit and sunshinekit (Starclan help you if I get those)

May Starclan light your path!


	9. Chapter 7

"Watch for the traitor." The amber eyes said before they faded away.

Something jabbed Dirtpaw in his ribs and he woke up to see Strikeclaw looking at him.

"Did you need something Strikeclaw?" Dirtpaw yawned

"Actually yes, will you come with me? I need to talk to you."

Dirtpaw got up "Ya, but would you mind if I ask Sweethoney something first?"

Strikeclaw shook his head and exited the den. Dirtpaw quickly padded to Sweethoney's den.

He poked his head in Sweethoney's den and called her. She awoke with a jump and turned to see Dirtpaw there.

"Oh it's just you. Did you need something?"

He described his dream to the medicine cat.

"Well this could easily be talking about Flamestreak but there might be something else were overlooking. I'll talk to Sorrelstar and Whisperstar in the morning."

She curled back into her nest as Dirtpaw went to find Strikeclaw. Dirtpaw found him at a small pond hidden in very thick brambles.

"Wow it's so beautiful here." He couldn't help to mew

"I know. Me and Sorrelcloud always come here to be in peace. Dirtpaw since what happened with Flamestreak Sweethoney seems to be so secretive when I ask about her. I'm cared that something might be wrong with her. Can you ask Sweethoney about it?"

Dirtpaw suddenly felt uncomfortable with the situation.

"Uh…. Ok" He stammered.

Strikeclaw turned back to camp followed by Dirtpaw. He padded over to Sorrelcloud who was dozing in the medicine den's clearing. Before he could talk to her, a loud wail rung throughout the clearing coming from the nursery. Blossompetal popped her head out.

"Sweethoney, the kits re coming. You two, out you go." She mewed nudging Snowykit and Stormkit outside.

"But mama, we don't want to go outside."

Blossompetal huffed

"Then go ask the elders for a story."

The two kits scurried off to the elders den.

"Dirtpaw"

Dirtpaw pricked his ears at the sound of his saw Sorrelstar sitting at the camp looking straight at him. He returned her gaze.

"Time for battle training." Dirtpaw jumped up and ran out of the camp.

"Go to the river Dirtpaw." He could hear Sorrelstar tell him from somewhere behind him. When he arrived at the river more Stormclan apprentices were already there splashing in the shallow water. There was a short white tom with black stripe running down entire back, and a pale ginger she-cat with white paws, underbelly, chest and tail.

"Hi! I'm Willowpaw." The she-cat came limping over.

"And I'm Adderpaw!" The tom bounded after Willowpaw.

Sorrelstar and two other cats came walking up to the trio.

"Dirtpaw these are your new den mates, and their mentors Gorsesong, and Fernshade."

She dipped her head to each warrior in turn, and then turned to Dirtpaw.

"Spar with Adderpaw. I would like to see what you already know."

Adderpaw crouched low to the ground. Dirtpaw copied him, and then pounced. The scuffle lasted several minutes, ending with Dirtpaw on top.

"Good job Dirtpaw, but you know what you could have done?"

Later that night, they finally returned to camp. Soft mewls came from the nursery. A warrior Dirtpaw didn't know came up and gave them a report.

"Silvercloud has had her kits, Sunkit, Mothkit, Streamkit, and Whisperkit. Wolfblaze has found a scent of an unknown cat near the border and is leading patrol to track it down. Sadly Rainspeckle has left to join Starclan." The tom bowed his head in respect for the old she-cat.

"Thank you, Wildstorm." The tom padded of towards the warriors den.

"Sorrelstar a word?" Raindrop came limping from the medicine den.

"Of course." The two padded away leaving Dirtpaw alone in the clearing.

He spotted Adderpaw, Willowpaw, and Oakpaw eating in front of their den. He picked up a plump sparrow and padded over to them.

"Hi guys!"

"I swear it just leaped into my paws." Willowpaw was telling the other two a story.

"What did?" he asked.

"Willowpaw was talking about the rabbit she caught." Adderpaw mewed

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the leader's den for a clan meeting."

The cats of Stormclan gathered beneath the den curious of the sudden meeting.

"First I would like to announce that Raindrop wishes to step down from his position as deputy."

Murmurs of surprise rippled through the gathered cats.

"Wolfblaze shall take his place."

Wolfblaze walked forward dipping his head to Sorrelstar and taking a seat at the base of the den.

"I would also like to perform one of my favorite ceremonies. Stormkit and Snowykit step forward."

The two sisters squealed and ran to the front of the group.

"Stormkit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Stormpaw. Aquastream, you ready for another apprentice, teach Stormpaw everything you know."

Stormpaw and Aquastream touched noses and sat next to each other.

"Snowykit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Snowypaw. Nightwing, you thought Heronswoop well, teach Snowypaw everything you know."

Snowypaw and Nightwing touched noses and sat next to each other.

"This meeting is over."

The clan dispersed into their dens. The camp entrance quivered and a small tabby and a black and white tom came padding into camp.

"I heard you were looking for us. Are you like the ones across the river?"

Sorrelstar came stalking forward, claws out and fur ruffled.

"No. Why do you come to our camp?"

"Name's Moss. That's Hawk. I just want a safe place to live with my brother."

Sorrelstar stared them down for what seemed like moons.

"Fine, you may join Stormclan if you like."

Moss dipped his head

"Thank you…?"

"Sorrelstar. And this is my deputy Wolfblaze."

Wolfblaze dipped his head.

Dirtpaw fell into his nest ,vaguely aware of Snowypaw next to him, and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

O.k guys fun time starts. I got a bit to cover. First my than you's.

StumpyTreeStump-Adderpaw

Featherpool16-Willowpaw

Jayleaf1-Sunkit

Kestrelmoon-Mothkit

lavi0123-Streamkit

Icefire-Hawk and Moss

* * *

Now here comes the nice part. If you guys would like to pm me something you would like to happen in this story just pm me and I will most likely put it in. All I know is how the story starts and how it ends. I would love it if you guys do though cause that means more frequent updates due to my horrible writers block. So read,review, and when we hit 75 reviews a special chapter will pop up. My RELA teacher would be proud.


	10. Authors Note

Sorry guys for not updating in a while. School has been just bleck. I HATE my math teacher now because she called me lazy for doing 5x3 in my head. But anyway ill get it up ASAP.

And I am good with cats for the moment so no more please, but if you are desperate for your cat to be in the story then pm me.

And my offer for any ideas or scenes you want in the story still stands.

And if you haven't noticed the title changed or will change so here is a preview.

* * *

" Our time has come and gone, we shouldn't do this." A wiry brown she-cat snarled

"And even if we do do this, where would I go?" asked a gray tom

A large ginger tom strode forward

"Easy. Go where the majority of your descendents went."


End file.
